Assassin's love
by teen fiction
Summary: Al mualim est mort, le monde semble avoir retrouvé une sérénité autrefois oubliée. En se promenant dans la ville d'Acre, un assassin connu sous le nom d'Altair va faire une rencontre avec une jeune femme au visage familier qui pourrait bien changer le cours de sa vie...
1. 1 Les pavés d'Acre

Il était accroupit sur le toit d'un vieux clocher en ruine, observant les quelques résidus de cendres gravés dans les pavés de l'escalier menant jusqu'aux étalages de pauvres marchands qui essayent d'attirer misérablement l'attention des passants.

Le feu avait détruit tellement de choses dans cette ville. Les habitants avaient beau reconstruire tout au fur et à mesure, il résiderait toujours des traces de ces actes brutaux où tellement de choses périssaient dans les flammes.

Et si les assassins étaient semblables au feu. Les moyens barbares au quels il recourent permettent de faire naître quelque chose de plus beau, de plus adapté à une société et un idéal de paix. Mais il reste et restera toujours une partie infime, presque invisible qui hurlera dans une mélodie insupportable que rien ni personne ne peut justifier un tel recourt a la violence, même cette stupide idéologie qu'est la vérité et la justice. Cette mélodie, il l'entendait tout les jours, que ce soit en discutant avec les archers des portes de Masyaf ou en écoutant les paysans des villes voisines discuter entre eux. Cette succession de notes plus insupportables les unes que les autres serraient son coeur en soulevant toujours la même et unique question, le proverbe « la fin justifie les moyens » s'applique t il également aux assassins et à leur ordre ?

Des questions, toujours plus de questions..

Il sourit légèrement, laissant paraître sa lignée de dents parfaite d'un blanc éclatant. Ce petit jeu où il ne cesse jamais de se tourmenter intérieurement avait fini par l'amuser.

Après tout, que faisait il ici, depuis la mort de son maître le monde semblait s'être apaisé. Les rues étaient redevenues calmes, à vrai dire les seuls bruits qui parvenaient jusqu'à l'assassin étaient ceux des paysans, des marchands et même du vent. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce bruit tellement apaisant.

Il aimait vivre dans cette sérénité, mais le bruit des épées lui manquaient tout de même... Désormais les seuls moments où il avait l'occasion de sortir sa lame secrète se résumaient à de simples corrections à infliger au archers et aux gardes qui refusaient de comprendre le sens du mot « égalité ». C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'assassin était de passage dans cette ville, la paix étant revenue, nombreux étaient les gardes qui se permettaient de soumettre la population afin d'en tirer profit.

Il croisa ses bras sur ses genoux afin de soutenir sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- « Même lorsque le monde retrouve un semblant de sérénité, il y a toujours des hommes pour le corrompre.. »

Le fait de s'entendre parler tout seul l'amusa, avait il fini par perdre la raison ?

Il se redressa d'un coup et se prépara à une de ses activités favorite, le saut de la foi comme il l'avait surnommé.

L'assassin serra les poings dans ses gants en cuir, les pointas en l'air et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer dans le vide pour se retrouver allongé dans le foin.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche dans une démarche des plus tranquille.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, il écoutait les bruits environnants. Les rires et les pas de deux enfants s'amusant, le grincement d'un chariot, les discussions des érudits... un calme absolu régnait.

Quand soudain, le cri d'une femme déchira le silence...


	2. 2 Un cri mystérieux

_Soudain, un cri de femme déchira le silence..._

L'assassin releva immédiatement la tête et resta dans cette position.

Il hésitait à agir. Après tout, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des cris dans la ville, et ceux ci n'était pas forcément les témoins d'actes illégaux. Cependant, à l'entente du cri, le corps de l'assassin avait immédiatement réagit. Ses poings s'étaient serré et son coeur emballé.Cette réaction il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il l'a ressentait a chaque fois qu'il voyait des esclaves êtres vendus, des femmes battues par leurs maris, ou encore, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'Al Mualim. Il avait toujours mit cette capacité à distinguer le danger sur le compte des années d'entraînement intensif qu'il avait subit durant sa jeunesse, il refusait catégoriquement de parler de 6ème sens ou de don, comme l'appelait souvent Malik.

Peu importe, don, 6ème sens ou encore, résultat d'un surentraînement, il s'était déclenché. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il fallait agir rapidement, et les cris qui suivirent sa réflexion ne furent qu'appuyer sa décision.

Il fallait maintenant trouver d'où venaient ces cris. L'assassin ferma les yeux en expirant, il abandonna 4 de ces 5 sens pour ne se focaliser que sur un seul, l'ouïe.

Il triait les différents bruits environnants, essayant de faire la part entre les cris des marchands, des enfants et des hommes ivres qui déambulaient dans les rues étroites de la ville.

Il hésita à abandonner, mais un nouveau cri retentit, lui indiquant précisément l'endroit d'où il provenait.

L'assassin se mit alors en marche, il tentait de garder une démarche tranquille pour ne pas alerter les passants, mais sa capuche qui masquait pratiquement l'entièreté de son visage le forçait à fixer le sol pour pouvoir se déplacer, le faisant ainsi bousculer quelques porteurs. Il aimait les habitants d'Acre en général, mais les porteurs n'occupaient pas une grande place dans son coeur, il étaient nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la société, certes. Mais leur présence dans les rues était un énorme désavantage pour passer inaperçu.

Après avoir traversé une première rue composée de nombreux étalages où s'entassaient diverses marchandises, l'assassin continua sa route vers une petite ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards. Il en profita donc pour se hisser sur le toit d'un bâtiment abandonné dans une grâce et une agilité presque féline.

De cet endroit, il avait une vision sur les rues et les habitations aux alentours sur une distance de 250 mètres.

\- « Les cris doivent provenir du nord-ouest.. »

Murmura t-il en fixant les toits poussiéreux et délabrés qui s'étendaient jusqu'aux portes de la ville.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit à courir, courir le plus vite possible en veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention des archers qui surveillaient les alentours.

Chaque pas lui faisait soulever une épaisse couche de poussière qui, avec la lumière du couché du soleil, formait une épaisse brume tout autour de l'assassin.

Il continua à courir pendant plusieurs secondes, sautant allègrement de toit en toit, puis, s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Laissant sa cape d'assassin voler dans un mouvement d'inertie.

Il serra la mâchoire et serra ses poings. Il comprenait désormais quelle était la cause des cris. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux remplis de colère et de haine était certainement un de ceux qu'il détestait le plus.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux foncé vêtue d'une robe aussi sale qu'abîmée tentait désespérément d'échapper à ses agresseurs. Deux hommes assez grands, qui semblaient appartenir à la garde de la ville, maintenaient la jeune femme au sol en lui infligeant tout le poids de leurs corps sur ses bras et ses jambes fatiguées de lutter.

Tandis qu'un autre homme, plus petit et appartenant à la garde également, était allongé sur elle. Il lui maintenait fermement une main sur la bouche tandis que l'autre caressait ses seins pratiquement dénudés. Le genou qu'il appuyait avec force sur l'intimité de la jeune femme empêchait de laisser bouger celle-ci.

L'assassin sauta rapidement du toit, dégageant un épais nuage de poussière et de cendres. Il se mit ensuite à courir en direction de la jeune femme.

\- « Allons laisse toi faire, je suis sûre qu'une petite putain comme toi devrait apprécier »

Lança le plus petit, provoquant les rires des deux autres qui ne cessaient d'inonder leur victime de coups pour qu'elle se tienne plus tranquille. La main qui caressait les seins de la jeune femme descendit ensuite vers son bas ventre, provoquant ainsi un cri étouffé de celle-ci qui n'éprouvait plus la force de résister.

\- « Attend voire quand je vais te... »

La lame qui traversa sa gorge ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'agresseur s'effondra aussitôt, laissant découvrir ,à ses complices, l'assassin qui se trouvait derrière. Ceux-ci se levèrent immédiatement pour se confronter à l'homme qui avait tué leur ami.

La jeune femme, laissée sur le sol, assistait à un combat d'une rare violence, son sauveur avait le dessus sur ces adversaires, mais ceux ci se plaçaient de manière à pouvoir l'attaquer simultanément en même temps. Les étincelles et les bruits stridents provoqués par le contact des épées surgissaient de partout à la foi. L'assassin tournoyait sur lui même pour donner le maximum de coup en un temps réduit, provoquant une danse rapide et légère. Une lame sembla rapidement sortir de son poignet pour sectionner la gorge d'un de ses adversaires dans un immense jet de sang.

Le combat se changea alors en face à face. Privé de son associé, l'agresseur ne résista pas longtemps. L'épée de l'assassin le transperça avant de le laisser s'écrouler sur le sol, rejoignant ces deux complices.

Il baissa les yeux et rangea son épée. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme, son visage, rué de coup lui paraissait étrangement familier. Elle le regardait d'un air toutefois stupéfait et apeuré. Une mèche bouclée retombait sur son visage et tremblait en même temps que celui-ci. L'assassin allait lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, lorsque qu'elle murmura dans un soupir exténué :

\- « Altair ?... »

Il était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom ? Il était possible que son visage familier était du à une récente croisade dans les rues d'Acre, mais la dernière phrase balaya immédiatement cette hypothèse.. Cette jeune femme connaissait son nom. Où donc avait-il pu la rencontrer ? Il voulait lui poser des questions, l'interroger, mais c'était trop tard, elle s'était évanouie.

L'assassin la regarda longuement, allongée sur le sol. Le petit jeu continuel où il se posait des question ne l'amusait plus du tout.. Il cherchait désespérément à retrouver le moment dans sa mémoire où il avait pu la rencontrer, sans succès. Et ce visage, il était sure de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Mais où et quand ?

Altair soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Cette femme mystérieuse était blessée et inconsciente. Il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, elle aurait oublié tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

L'assassin s'agenouilla dans la poussière et ramassa le corps meurtri en prenant soin de recouvrir les quelques parties qui avaient été dénudées.

Il se releva et observa les alentours. Le coin était trop isolé et trop bien caché des regards que pour la laisser ici. Il devait la mettre dans un lieux peuplé. Certains passant auront certainement la gentillesse de l'aider et de la soigner.

\- « Acre est une petite ville, les habitants doivent se connaître entre eux... »

Murmura t-il.

Il devait maintenant trouver une solution pour rejoindre un coin où la population était abondante sans se faire repérer. Son regard quitta le visage de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers le toit d'une petite maison en pierre qui semblait avoir été reconstruite récemment :

\- « En me déplaçant sur les toits, je pourrais attirer l'attention des archers et être trop ralenti que pour leur échapper. »

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement toutes les rues qui menaient jusqu'au centre de la ville. Quand soudain, son visage s'illumina. Il avait remarqué une petite ruelle assez tranquille où il ne risquerait pas d'être remarqué par la garde de la ville. L'assassin se lança aussitôt dans une démarche la plus naturelle possible, il avait placé les bras de la jeune femme autour de son coup pour qu'elle paraisse simplement endormie.

Les rares passants et porteurs qu'il croisait le regardaient d'un air étonné , mais ne s'inquiétaient pas plus. Après quelques minutes de marches, il arriva à sa destination.

Le centre d'Acre était extrêmement peuplé, les marchands et porteurs en profitaient d'ailleurs pour étaler un maximum de marchandises devant les passants composés ,pour la plus part, de gens assez nobles qui résidaient dans le quartier riche. L'assassin plaça délicatement sa protégée sur un empilement de boites et de marchandises laissées à l'abandon. « De cet endroit, les passant devront certainement la remarquer » pensa Altair.

Il l'a laissa dans cette position et se retira dans un coin sombre formé par la base d'un vieux clocher afin d'observer la scè fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il voyait le dégoûtait au plus haut point..

 _Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Que peut donc voir Altair ? Que va t-il arriver à la jeune femme ? N'hésitez pas à me conseiller et à me dire ce que vous en pensez par message:) Et on se retrouve dans les prochains jours pour le chapitre numéro 3. A très bientôt:)._


	3. 3 Un spectacle écoeurant

_Ce qu'il voyait le dégoûtait au plus haut point.._

Passants, porteurs, et même marchands la regardaient tous avec mépris. Ils passaient, tournaient la tête, voyaient la douleur et le besoin de soins urgent de la jeune femme, mais ils s'en fichaient. Certains n'hésitaient même pas à lui donner des coups dans les pieds afin de la faire tomber.

L'assassin se retourna en serrant les mâchoires, il faisait désormais face à une façade aux pierres noircies par les années. Il fixa le ciel dont la couleur s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il repensait aux paroles de son ancien maître, Al Mualim : « Ta bonté et ton espoir que tu portes au sein du genre humain et de sa population finiront par te perdre. » Il laissa une vague de tristesse l'envahir et fixa de nouveau la jeune femme. Il savait qu'Al Mualim avait entièrement raison, il accordait une trop grande confiance aux habitants des villes qu'il fréquentait. Il avait toujours cru que ce que la majorité des personnes n'inspiraient qu'à la paix et au bon fonctionnement de la vie, que ces personnes s'entraideraient dans n'importe quelle situation. Tel les assassins et leur ordre. Mais désormais Altair ne se faisait plus d'illusions, il lui avait fallut toutes ces années pour se mettre à l'évidence que les personnes de la société actuelle agissaient égoïstement pour leur seul profit et leur unique bien être. Cette réalité soudaine lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il commença à marcher rapidement dans un mouvement de vas et viens en frottant frénétiquement son cou, bousculant quelques planches mises en équilibre sur une une des façades de la petite ruelle. Son coeur avait beau lui donner pour ordre de ne pas abandonner cette femme, son cerveau lui ordonnait de la laisser, il ne serait pas raisonnable de l'aider d'avantage. Ce déchirement entre passion et raison le brûlait intérieurement. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de décider de partir définitivement contre sa volonté.

\- « Allez relève toi espèce de sale petite traînée.. »

La voix rauque qui semblait émaner d'un homme le fit s'arrêter net. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif et se retourna.

Un villageois, d'une cinquantaine d'années, barbu, se tenait en face du corps inanimé.

Il secouait la jeune femme d'une main, et tenait une bouteille brunâtre, presque vide, de l'autre. Ses habits, plus semblables à des loques, ressemblaient en tout point à ceux de la femme.

L'assassin ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde de plus, il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'ivrogne qui ne cessait de secouer violemment le corps de la jeune femme. Il posa sa main, encore rouge de sang, sur le torse du villageois et le poussa hors de portée de sa victime le plus calmement possible. Il s'agenouilla ensuite lentement vers sa protégée, et tendit les bras pour la porter. Mais un coup violent sur son flanc droit l'empêcha de bouger d'avantage. La lamentation inaudible et exaspérée qui suivit le coup informa directement l'assassin sur l'origine de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux et soupira en grinçant des dents. Son comportement vif et son sang chaud l'incitaient à répondre à cette agression, à plaquer fermement cette ivrogne au sol. Mais une fois encore, son coeur doux et compréhensif prit le dessus. Il savait très bien que le villageois n'étais pas maître de ses actes en ce moment précis. De plus le temps n'était pas en faveur pour Acre, la sécheresse avait été une des plus rude que la ville aie connue, détruisant toutes les récoltes. Certains habitants n'avaient eut d'autres choix que de sombrer dans l'alcool et la débauche..

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à porter la jeune femme, mais quelque chose avait changé... Le visage de sa protégée s'était assombrit, sa peau, tout à l'heure d'un blanc pur, avait viré à un bleu glacé. L'assassin ne perdit pas une minute de plus, cette femme avait besoin de soin et urgemment. La laisser ici était en contradiction avec les valeurs de l'assassin, et même avec les valeurs de son ordre. Il ramassa la jeune femme et couru en direction de la rue qu'il avait traversé quelques minutes auparavant. Il devait se dépêcher, la couleur rosée du couché de soleil allait bientôt laisser place à la noirceur du crépuscule. Les passants qu'il croisait, où bousculait ne faisaient guère attention à lui, il s'agissait, pour la plupart, d'ivrognes et de filles de joies qui arpentaient les rues désertées par les passants. Il s'arrêta à un croisement de deux allées, une petite tour de garde, assez récente se dressait face à lui.

Acre changeait toujours de garde lorsque la nuit tombait, l'assassin allait donc en profiter pour passer inaperçu. Il visa du regard la petite échelle en bois, posée contre la façade de la tour, et marcha d'un pas assuré vers elle. Il plaça la jeune femme délicatement sur son épaule droite afin de permettre l'usage de ses mains. L'assassin commença alors à grimper, non sans peine. Il n'était pas habitué à supporter un tel poids lors de ses escalades, son agilité féline et sa grâce avaient laissé place à une démarche lourde et maladroite. L'assassin atteignit néanmoins le haut du bâtiment, il sourit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses estimations s'avéraient correctes. La garde d'Acre était en pleine relève, l'assassin avait donc quartier libre pour se déplacer aisément de toit en toit.

Il plaça la femme horizontalement, soutenue par le force de ses deux bras, et se remit en marche. Le bruit qui, à chaque pas, émanait des briques disposées maladroitement sur le toit des maisons, le fit soudain songer aux pavés marqués de cendres, qu'il avait eut l'occasion d'observer un peu plus tôt. Et si leu feu, semblable aux assassins, n'était pas capable de tout faire rennaître de sa flamme destructrice ? Si certaines causes étaient définitivement perdue ? Le fait de sauver une femme, aussi intrigante soit elle, changerait-il quelque chose à la cause qu'il défendait. L'espoir et le désir d'un monde en paix qu'il souhaitait avait-il réellement une issue ?

\- « Une issue ! »

S'exclama l'assassin. Sa précipitation lui avait fait oublier un détail, un détails des plus important. La garde avait beau changer, la porte principale d'Acre restait toujours surveillée. Seul, il pouvait la traverser en se faisant passer pour érudit, mais comment pourrait-il sortir de la ville avec la jeune femme évanouie sans éveiller les soupçons et la vigilance des gardes et archers ?

L'assassin serra les mâchoires en faisant dévier son regard vers l'immense arche de pierre qui se trouvait à une centaines de mètres. De toute évidence, cette question se plaçait parmi celles qu'il ne réussirait pas à trouver réponse. Du moins pas seul. Et la vielle grille rouillée, traversée de plantes grimpantes, qu'il apercevait non loin de là lui indiqua sa prochaine direction. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers la grille, empruntant les différentes cordes et échelles qui reliaient les toits des habitants entre eux. Cette femme avait beau être légère, elle ralentissait les mouvements de l'assassin déjà gêné par son armure aussi lourde qu'imposante. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à atteindre la grille et l'entré qu'elle présentait. Le bureau des assassins se trouvait juste en dessous. L'objectif était désormais d'y pénétrer. Le corps de la jeune femme n'était pas forcément un avantage pour sauter, et il n'y avait pas d'échelle pour y accéder. L'assassin soupira et fronça les sourcils, après tout, il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Sans réfléchir, il sauta alors dans l'entrée que lui présentait la grille, rougie par les années. Au milieu de son saut, il tint rapidement la jeune femme de son bras gauche pour s'accrocher à la grille de sa main droite. La secousse qui suivit cet acte lui décrocha un cri étouffé, son poids, celui de son armure et celui de la jeune femme reposaient uniquement sur son bras droit. Aussi douloureuse soit elle, l'action était nécessaire. Tomber d'une si grande hauteur sans contrôler parfaitement ses mouvement était aussi dangereux pour lui que pour la jeune femme. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir sa main pour retomber parfaitement, entraînant un énorme fracas. Il fléchit gracieusement les jambes pour se relever et se dirigea lentement vers la pièce où résidait Jabal. L'assassin s'arrêta sur le sol poussiéreux et observa le maître des lieux qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Jabal était un homme au teint halé et aux cheveux noirs, assez grand, à peine plus âgé qu'Altair. Celui-ci était occupé à trier par taille les quelques livres maladroitement disposés sur la vielle étagère noircie placée derrière son bureau. Les mouvements rapides et précis qu'il effectuait faisaient balancer son épais manteau noir qui cachait sa maigreur. L'assassin soupira, il avait beau ne pas porter cet homme dans son cœur, il restait convaincu que sa place n'était pas ici. Sa place était auprès de Malik, Fitna, Kader, et tout les autres anciens qui, à la mort d'Al Mualim, avaient quitté leur ancien poste pour faire partie du « maitre conseil » de l'ordre. Les talents de cet homme, aussi sarcastique puisse t-il être, aurait été d'une grande utilité pour l'ordre et les nouveaux assassins. Peu importe, Jabal avait décidé de son propre gré de ne pas faire partie de cette nouvelle organisation du pouvoir, des responsabilités et de l'apprentissage.

\- « Jabal... »

Dit l'assassin dans le but d'attirer l'attention du maître des lieux, toujours occupé à trier les différents manuscrits. Son interlocuteur, qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, haussa les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant :

\- « Tiens donc.. Altair, c'est toi qui est responsable de tout ce vacarme ? Et moi qui croyait ta démarche si ridicule et maladroite s'atténuerait avec le... »

Jabal se retourna et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se présentait à ces yeux. Altair se tenait debout, face à lui, tenant une femme blessée dans ses bras.

\- « Jabal, j'ai besoin de ton aide... »

 _Voilà, fin du 3ème chapitre. Comment Altair va t il parvenir à sortir des murs d'Acre ? Qui est cette femme ? Jabal va t-il accepter d'aider Altair ?_

 _Cette fanfiction me prenant beaucoup de temps, j'aimerai savoir si celle ci vous plaît ou non. N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis:) Je remercie d'ailleurs TP98 qui m'a encouragé pour l'écriture de ce 3ème chapitre. A très bientôt pour le 4 ème chapitre._


	4. 4 Une aide innatendue

_\- « Jabal, j'ai besoin de ton aide... »_

Le maître des lieux écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha de l'assassin, toujours immobile.

\- « Marie sainte mère de Dieu.. J'espère que tu as une raison plus que suffisante pour expliquer la présence de cette femme ici ! »

L'assassin fronça les sourcils et posa sa protégée sur le tapis qui était au sol :

\- « Les nombreuses blessures et coups qu'elle porte sur elle devraient répondre à ta question non ? »

Jabal sourit, la bouche entre ouverte et resta figé dans cette position avant de froncer les sourcils et lever ses bras en l'air :

\- « Pauvre fou !Et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle tu l'as emmené ici ? Ne crois tu pas que l'emmener dans un lieu secret comme celui-ci peut être dangereux pour notre ordre ? »

Altair releva la tête et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux bruns de son interlocuteur :

\- « Parles-tu du même ordre pour lequel tu as juré et fais serment de protéger les innocents ? »

Jabal soupira et serra les poings :

\- « Je parles du même ordre pour lequel j'ai juré de protéger la fraternité, et soigner une femme dont on ignore les réelles motivations ne fais pas parties de mes principes...»

\- « ... aider tes frères ne semble pas non plus faire parties de tes principes. »

Le coupa Altair.

Cette phrase agit comme un coup de marteau sur la tête de Jabal, il se rapprocha aussitôt de l'assassin dans une démarche agressive pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de sa figure. Il tendit le bras en direction de la jeune femme :

\- « Qui te dis qu'elle ne fais pas partie des templiers ?! Crois tu réellement que je vais prendre le risque de la laisser ici ? »

Altair tendit le cou :

\- « La laisser ici ne fais pas partie de mes intentions.. »

Jabal se recula d'un air étonné :

\- « Tu ne comptes quand même pas la ramener à Masyaf ?! »

\- « Fitna pourra la soigner.. »

Le maître des lieux éclata de rire, faisant serrer les poings de l'assassin.

Le sang d'Altair bouillait, il détestait que l'on se moque de lui. Il couru en direction de Jabal,qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, et le plaqua contre le mur.

Jabal, qui n'était plus apte à combattre, fut prit d'un sentiment de rage et de peur soudaine. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas se mesurer à la force et à la puissance d'Altair. Il serra le poignet de l'assassin qui le plaquait toujours contre le mur, et rapprocha son visage du sien :

\- « Crois tu sincèrement que Malik va accueillir cette femme à bras ouvert ? »

L'assassin fronça les sourcils en relâchant doucement la pression qu'il effectuait de sa main droite sur le torse de Jabal :

\- « Malik n'est pas maître de l'ordre . »

\- « Peut être, mais c'est le membre le plus puissant du conseil. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui y a contribué.. »

Rétorqua le maître des lieux.

Altair repoussa Jabal contre le mur, lui décrochant un gémissement étouffé :

\- « Peut m'importe, j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne suis pas lâche autant que tu ne puisse l'être ! Ton aide m'aurait pourtant été plus que précieuse... Mon frère. »

L'assassin lâcha violemment l'emprise qu'il avait sur Jabal en le regardant avec dégoût. Il se retourna et s'agenouilla afin de ramasser le corps de sa protégée, encore inconsciente.

De son coté, Jabal, toujours appuyé contre le mur d'un blanc assassin, fixait le sol. Le mot « lâche » qu'Altair avait employé avait fait renaître en lui de vieux démons qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier. Car en effet, il était lâche. Cela, Al Mualim lui en avait déjà fait la remarque, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire partie du maître ordre. Sa lâcheté l'empêchait d'avancer constamment. Il releva son regard vers l'assassin qui avançait lentement vers la sortie en lui tournant le dos. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, son orgueil semblait avoir totalement disparu. L'ancien Altair qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais renoncé à sa fierté pour venir demander de l'aide. Peut être était-il temps de suivre son exemple ?... De sortir une fois pour toute du bureau des assassins dont il s'était fait prisonnier lui même ? La phrase qui suivit son questionnement sembla indiquer que oui :

\- « Altair... »

L'assassin s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

\- « Je vais t'aider... »

Altair hocha la tête avec un visage inexpressif.

Jabal resta sur place quelques secondes. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui avaient arraché la maigre partie de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il détestait se soumettre, en particulier devant un homme comme Altair. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, il le trouvait trop prétentieux pour agir comme un véritable assassin. Mais ses derniers actes lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de porter ce titre.

Le maître des lieux se dirigea en soupirant vers la sortie où l'assassin l'attendait, déjà perché sur la vielle grille rouillée. Il escalada alors le mur à son tour .

Altair l'observait. Jabal avait beau être plus qu'irritant, il possédait une agilité d'une grande rareté. Il savait exactement où positionner ses mains et ses pieds pour grimper le plus efficacement possible. Le regard de l'assassin dévia sur la grande arche en pierre qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

\- « Allons, qu'attends-tu ? »

Jabal était déjà au pied du bâtiment et attendait l'assassin. Altair entama donc sa descente, il utilisa une corde, assez large, qui pendait du haut du toit. Celle-ci avait certainement du se décrocher du toit voisin. L'assassin enroula ses pieds autour de celle-ci et se laissa glisser en portant la jeune femme de son bras gauche, tandis que sa main droite tenait fermement l'assemblage de fils afin de ralentir la vitesse de sa chute. L'opération eut été certainement plus simple en inversant le rôle de chaque bras, mais le doigt qu'il lui manquait à la main gauche l'empêchait d'utiliser celle ci pour soutenir de lourdes charges. Il retomba pieds joints après quelques secondes, face à Jabal qui l'attendait les bras croisé dans une demi pénombre.

Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble dans une ruelle sombre, désertée, où les seuls passants qu'ils croisaient étaient des chats sauvages qui déambulaient en quête de nourriture.

\- « En quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

Dis Jabal en tournant sa tête en direction de l'assassin qui continuait d'avancer.

\- « Tu connais certainement la ville d'Acre mieux que quiconque. J'aimerai donc que tu m'aide à traverser la porte principale sans me faire repérer. »

\- « Si tu avais seulement besoin d'un renseignement tu aurais pu simplement me le demander... »

Altair fronça les sourcils et regarda Jabal.

\- « C'est plus compliqué que ça... »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la grande arche. Ils avaient profité d'un coin formé par un carrefour entre plusieurs habitations pour observer l'arche en pierre. Six gardes étaient placés, dos à la ville, sous l'entrée et surveillaient les alentours.

\- « Tu as un plan ? »

Dis Jabal en fixant les gardes. Altair soupira et passa sa main droite derrière son cou, en passant par sa capuche d'assassin. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait effectivement pas eut le temps de planifier quoi que ce soit. Jabal se mit à rire et dit d'un ton sarcastique :

\- « Comment ça ? Le grand Altair, le plus valeureux des assassins n'a même pas mis en place une stratégie pour quitter la petite ville d'Acre ?Quelle ironie ! »

L'assassin plissa les yeux et le dévisagea :

\- « Il faut bien que tu sois utile à quelque chose, non ? »

Jabal secoua la tête en ricanant :

\- « Très bien.. Réfléchissons... »

Le maître du bureau des assassins regarda le sol avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils :

\- « Qui donc peut traverser de nuit sans se faire repérer des gardes ? »

Altair ouvrit la main droite et observa son gant, déchiré par la corde qu'il avait utilisé. Un mince filet de sang coulait de la plaie et tombait, goutte à goutte sur le sol poussiéreux. Il releva la tête :

\- « Les érudits, les filles de joies, les ivrognes... »

\- « Exactement! »

Le coupa Jabal en claquant du doigt.

\- « Il ne te reste désormais plus qu'à te faire passer pour un ivrogne, et porter ta... Mystérieuse protégée en tant que fille de joie. (Il regarda la tenue et les armes de l'assassin) Et il faudra bien évidement ôter... Tout ça... »

Suite à sa proposition Altair sursauta et écarquilla les yeux :

\- « Il est hors de question que je quitte cette ville sans mon équipement ! »

\- « Tu le récupéreras plus tard ! Pourquoi insistes-tu continuellement pour compliquer chaque action ?! »

S'énerva Jabal. L'assassin appuya son index droit, encore taché du sang de la jeune femme, sur le torse de son interlocuteur :

\- « J'aurais très bien pu trouver ce misérable plan seul ! J'ai réquisitionné ton aide afin qu'elle me soit utile non ? »

Le maître du bureau des assassins, excédé, ouvrit grand les bras et hurla :

\- « Bon très bien ! Comme mon plan, si misérable soit-il, ne semble pas suffire au plus grand des assassins, j'ai dans l'espoir qu'il saura en trouver un autre qui semblera... »

Altair le coupa en levant sa main gauche, et sourit pendant quelques secondes :

\- « En effet... Il nous faut un autre plan... (il regarda la longue tunique noir poussiéreuse de Jabal) Et il est déjà tout trouvé... »

 _Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Jabal était debout, seul, dans la rue désormais totalement sombre. Son long manteau noir avait laissé place à sa fine chemise blanche et au pantalon marron qu'il avait l'habitude de porter sous son uniforme. De la terre avait été étalée sur son visage et ses membres. Excepté sur ses bras, qui avaient pour mission de soutenir la jeune femme blessée, dont les anciens vêtements sales et tachés de sang avaient étés recouverts de sa tunique noire, raccourcie, pour donner l'illusion d'une robe. Le visage de la femme, contrairement à lui, avait été lavé et du sang avait été étalé sur ses lèvres en guise de rouge à lèvres. L'assassin quant à lui, revenait de son escapade, une bouteille vide à la main, la même que celle de l'ivrogne qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

\- « Tu en as trouvé une ? »

Altair leva bien haut sa bouteille en guise de réponse, et continua d'avancer sur le sol poussiéreux. Il tendit la bouteille à Jabal qui l'attrapa violemment :

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de faire ça... »

Se lamenta-t-il.

\- « Cesse de te plaindre. Es-tu prêt ? »

L'homme acquiesça. Et se mit à avancer calmement vers la grande arche, il n'était désormais plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres, quand celui-ci se mit à se déplacer en zigzagant. Les long cris rauque qu'il effectuait attirèrent l'attention des gardes, qui se rapprochèrent avec méfiance.

L'assassin, qui observait la scène, se préparait à agir.

\- « Arretes toi. Immédiatement ! »

Hurla un garde en direction de l'ivrogne et de la fille de joie qui étaient désormais sous l'arche. Jabal obéit et se lança dans une conversation inaudible accompagnée de grands mouvements. Un autre garde se rapprocha et empoigna violemment l'ivrogne par l'épaule :

\- « Écoute moi bien espèce de sale... »

La main qui serra son avant bras, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

\- « Laissez mon ami, je vais me charger de remettre cet homme dans le droit chemin... »

Le garde enleva la main de l'assassin d'un coup violent et s'approcha de son visage :

\- « Et depuis quand les érudits se mêlent t-ils de nos affaires... »

Altair profita de sa menace pour l'observer, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était asse petit, il portait le même uniforme que les autres, mais sa posture et son allure fière témoignaient d'un rang supérieur aux autres soldats. Quand à sa barbe imposante, elle ne faisait qu'appuyer sa thèse. Ce garde avait l'air jeune, il devait donc continuellement prouver sa supériorité aux autres soldats plus âgés qui l'entouraient. L'assassin sourit :

\- « Vous savez... Perdes vobis stuporem dentium si non solveris. »

Le garde resta perplexe et observa l'assassin qui arborait toujours son grand sourire. Altair avait vu juste. Le soldat, afin d'impressionner ses hommes hocha de la tête sérieusement et relâcha violemment l'ivrogne. Il poussa ensuite l'assassin vers la sortie :

\- « Et que je ne te revois plus dans les parages. »

Altair serra les poings et parti en direction d'une petite parcelle isolée où 4 chevaux étaient attachés. Jabal, qui avait cessé de se déplacer en zigzaguant , le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- « Tu vas perdre tes dents si tu ne le lâche pas... Original... »

Jacassa Jabal en reposant la jeune femme dans les bras de l'assassin.

\- « Derien... »

Le murmure d'Altair échappa au maître du bureau des assassins qui tentait désespérément d'effacer les traces de terre sur son visage.

\- « Il est inutile d'effacer ces traces. Il te faudra tout de même repasser l'arche. (Il regarda la tunique noire dont avait été vêtue sa protégée) D'ailleurs, si tu veux récupérer ton uniforme... »

Jabal refusa la proposition d'un geste de la main :

\- « Je ne crains que ma place ne soit plus ici. Je comptes me rendre à Jérusalem, quelques amis pourront certainement m'héberger pendant quelques nuits. D'ailleurs, si nous pouvions faire un brin de chemin ensemble... »

L'assassin regarda les chevaux :

\- « Ce serait avec plaisir, cependant je dois me hâter. Et Zohhor ne risque pas d'apprécier ta présence à ses cotés. »

\- « Zohhor... Cette maudite bestiole tient encore sur ses 4 pattes ! »

Jabal suivi le regard d'Altair. Devant lui se dressait le fier étalon noir à la tache blanche qu'était Zohhor. Il s'agissait certainement du cheval le plus rapide de tout le continent, ses exploits avaient d'ailleurs étés remarqués à de nombreuses reprises. Celui-ci était en la possession d'Altair depuis sa naissance, une jument sauvage lui fut offerte par Al Mualim pour le récompenser lors d'une de ces premières missions. Cette jument s'avérant gestante, l'assassin décida de la relâcher après que celle-ci aie mis bas. Cependant Zohhor avait toujours détesté Jabal. Pourquoi ? Seul dieu semblait le savoir... Sa seule tentative de gentillesse avec l'animal s'était soldée d'un bras cassé.

La main qui fit pression sur son épaule le tira de ses songes.

\- « Il est grand temps pour moi de partir, merci mon ami... »

Jabal serra la main de l'assassin :

\- « C'est moi qui te remercie. »

Altair sourit et parti en direction de Zohhor, qui effectuait de larges mouvement de tête en direction de son maître. L'assassin empoigna sa crinière et se hissa rapidement à califourchon sur le dos de l'animal, plaçant la jeune femme à l'horizontal sur ses genoux, la tête contre son torse.

\- « Les portes de Masyaf te resteront toujours ouvertes. »

Jabal acquiesça et ouvrit la voie de sa main droite. Zohhor, qui avait compris le geste, souffla des naseaux et se déplaça lentement, dans un semi-trot gracieux, vers un chemin de terre dégagé.

Altair, épuisé, passa sa main droite sur ses yeux. Il regarda la jeune femme un instant : elle parassait plus appaisée, son teint bleu redevenait rose peu à peu. Mais elle n'était pas tirée d'affaires pour autant. Celle-ci semblait avoir été blessée au niveau du bassin, le sang qui coulait abondament de la plaie s'étalait sur le pantalon blanc de l'assassin.

Zohhor s'arrêta, secoua la tête et frappa le sol de sa longue patte noire. Altair fronça les sourcils et regarda le paysage sombre derrière lui. Ils venaient de quitter la ville, et, comme à son habitude, Zohhor demandait la permission pour accéler le mouvement. L'assassin saisit les reines et donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant. Zohhor, à son grand mécontentement, obéit et continua de se déplacer en trottant. Altair ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus vite, la jeune femme, inerte, était déja assez difficile à maintenir en place avec les secousses du deplacement de l'étalon.

Le bruit des sabots du cheval contre le sol terreux formait une douce mélodie dans le calme de la nuit noire. Emporté par cette berceuse, Altair ferma doucement les yeux et sombra dans un semi-sommeil.

Le hurlement d'un aigle le fit se réveiller en sursaut, il replaça aussitôt la jeune femme qui avait légerement glissée de la selle mouillée de sang.

L'assassin releva la tête et plissa les yeux : le sol devenait de plus en plus caillouteux.

Il ne restait donc que quelques minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'aux portes de Masyaf.

Altair replaça sa capuche et serra la jeune femme contre son torse. Son regard descendit alors jusqu'aux yeux clos de sa protégée :

\- « Mais qui es-tu ?... »

Murmura t-il.

Zohhor hénissa, ils venaient d'entrer dans la ville.


End file.
